Ballora
FNaF:SL= Ballora (рус. Баллора) — аниматроник из игры Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Представляет из себя аниматроника-балерину. Внешний вид Это девушка в балетной пачке. Имеет бледноватый оттенок костюма, сиреневые румяные щеки и закрытые глаза. Как и все остальные Funtime аниматроники может открывать и передвигать детали своего костюма. Также её эндоскелет имеет острые зубы. Поведение Вторая ночь Так как в помещении проблемы с подачей электричества, во время второй ночи Баллора свободно разгуливает по своей галерее. Если вы будете следовать указаниям ХэндЮнита, вы умрёте. Чтобы не попасться ей, игрок должен передвигаться осторожно, не переходя на бег, так как у Баллоры очень острый слух. Если игрок слышит музыку, это значит, что Баллора где-то неподалёку. В это время нужно остановиться и подождать, пока музыка стихнет. Своя ночь Она приходит с двух сторон. Чтобы понять, близко она или нет, надо ориентироваться на её музыку, что играет при её приближении. На камерах не показывается. Если энергия кончается, то вы погибните именно от её рук. Интересные факты * Баллора — четвёртый человекоподобный аниматроник (первый — Мальчик с шариками, второй — Бэйби, третий — JJ). * Её глаза всегда закрыты. * Её имя стало известно из каталога копирайтов Скотта. * Также, как и Бэйби, имеет маленьких "помощников". * Многие думали, что скримеры Эннарда на пятой ночи принадлежат Баллоре из-за того, что Бэйби нам говорила, что она находится в мастерской вместе с ними. Но это не так. * Во время скримера Баллоры, можно увидеть её глаза. * Непонятно как она видит, ведь её глаза закрыты. Возможно они ей не нужны, так как она имеет очень хороший слух. * У Баллоры самые маленькие глаза среди аниматроников. * Как и многие аниматроники из FNaF:SL Баллора была разобрана ковшом. * Своим поведением в Своей ночи Баллора слегка напоминает Кошмарионетку и Фредди из первой части. *Возможно, это она отключает камеры, чтобы игрок её не видел (её передвижение). |-|Галерея = = В игре = Ballora and Minireenas at stage.gif|Баллора на сцене Ballora Jumpscare Night2.gif|Скример Баллоры на второй ночи Ballora spinning.gif|Баллора в своей галерее 75.png|Баллора у окна комнаты управления 813.png|Разобранная Баллора Scooping Room-Ballora (Noche 4)-Sister Location.gif|Ковш бьет Баллору Scooping Room-Ballora (Noche 4)-Desmontada-Sister Location.gif|Ковш бьет Баллору последний раз MetalFlyingOutOfBallora.gif|Металл, вылетающий из Баллоры 00000181.jpg|Плакат Баллоры в лифте = Своя ночь = Ballora CustomNight.png|Иконка в Своей ночи Ballora_CN_Jumpscare.gif|Cкример Баллоры в Своей ночи = В главном меню = OOwR-dVRM44.jpg Ballora Main Menu (2).png Ballora Main Menu (3).png Ballora Main Menu (4).png Menu_(Animado)-Ballora.gif = Разное = Ballora1.png|Баллора вместе с остальными аниматрониками на сцене. Кадр из трейлера. KOStUs8MRxM.jpg|Чертёж Баллоры Ballora_SLTrailer.gif|Полная анимация в трейлере. Ballora_Full_body.gif|Отдельная анимация в трейлере. |-|Аудио = Мелодия Is someone there? I can hear someone creeping through my room... Perhaps not. Why do you hide inside your walls, When there is music in my halls? All I see is an empty room, No more joy, an empty tomb. It's so good to sing all day, To dance, to spin, to fly away. Бета версия Скример Баллоры = Своя ночь = Save me a dance for another day, perhaps. All I do is dance alone, But now I hear your flesh and bone. I roam these halls alone all day, But now you're here, friend and prey. Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Категория:Аниматроники Категория:Персонажи Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:Весёлые